


Stuck

by Kasen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, FUCKING NERDS, M/M, Stuck in a wall, Workaholic Sheith can get turned on anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/pseuds/Kasen
Summary: Keith gets stuck trying to repair the engine of a worn Garrison fighter craft. Rather than pulling him out, Shiro has a better idea.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Pls never use assembly lube on ur body unless ur galran

Keith wasn’t much of an engineer. He was definitely no Pidge or Hunk, but he hadn’t gotten this far in life without understanding some basic mechanics of the ships he piloted. He was currently looking at the engine of a fighter craft the Garrison used for recon. Sendak might have been defeated, but stray Galra —the vengeful type— could very well be terrorizing the humans free from their reign. Earth was large and there was a lot of terrain to cover. Though Keith and the other paladins were requested to stay within the Garrison’s vicinity given the constant need to share information and help lead important decisions for the planet, Keith still tried to help where he could.

“You’re going to get stuck,” Shiro warned him from where he sat. 

“I’ll be fine,” Keith lied. He felt himself tipping over as he tried to untangle the wiring inches from being caught between the gearbox and the compressor. He had brought engine assembly lube and oil for the aged metal components. A lot of the Garrison’s resources went towards building the Atlas and integrating Altean and Galran tech together to create new crafts, leaving the old ‘human’ type untouched and quite frankly, a little rough around the edges.

After detangling what he needed, Keith got to work oiling the gears that rotated within the engine. He wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, but it was becoming difficult reaching for what he needed without letting himself fall over and risk getting trapped inside. 

“Keith... you’re going to get stuck if you keep leaning in like that. Do you want me to help? I can use my arm...”

“Don’t worry Shiro. And I’m almost done. I just need to... lube up... the-high pressure turbine...”

Keith’s words were strained as he stretched his arm as far as possible to reach the engine’s exhaust case. One leg was kicked back as a means to balance himself while the other hiked him as high up as possible. Keith should have known going on his tippy toe was a bad idea. In one moment, he was fine, his fingers only centimeters away from the engine’s fan, and in the next moment, he was falling over, both feet in the air and palms flat on the bottom of the fighter plane’s engine compartment. 

Keith felt stupid for only a moment before he burst into laughter. He couldn’t believe it. He was stuck.

“Shiro—” Keith cried out while laughing. “Fuck!”

“You okay?” Asked the voice behind him. Keith heard Shiro remove himself from his own plane to approach him.

“You were right,” Keith admitted. “It was too far and I’m stuck. Help me?”

Shiro didn’t say a word. Keith raised a brow at the other’s silence. He knew Shiro was standing behind him. Was he trying to figure out the best way to help him? Keith kicked his legs meaninglessly in the air, waiting for the other to grab his thighs and pull him out.

“Shiro?”

Still silence. Keith tried to push himself up, but there was no helping his case. His hands were slick with assembly lube and oil, making it impossible to climb out on his own. He needed Shiro.

And then he felt the other behind him. More specifically, he felt the other caress his behind.

“Sh-Shiro?” Keith croaked. 

“Keith... I just had an idea.” Shiro’s palm flattened around the curve of his ass. Keith felt his skin crawl with anticipation. 

“Oh...” Keith murmured, understanding the other’s initial hesitation. Shiro didn’t want to help him out. Not just yet. “Yeah... Okay, sure.” He was definitely into what Shiro was implying. 

Shiro gave Keith’s ass a vigorous squeeze, the likes of which made him gasp and jolt forward. Keith couldn’t come up with an adequate response to the feeling crawling beneath his skin. His shirt was riding over his chest with the help of gravity, and he felt blood rush to his head and lower stomach simultaneously. It was an odd sensation. Keith was already light headed and all Shiro was doing was unbuttoning the front of his jeans and lowering the zipper. 

“Just tell me if you want to stop,” he added while tugging at Keith’s waistband. Keith bit his lower lip as Shiro removed his pants and underwear simultaneously. 

“Ah...” Keith rasped. He was completely exposed to the elements now, and helpless to Shiro’s touch. “This is weirder than I thought,” he expressed while covering his face in embarrassment. If anyone walked into the hangar they were working at, all they would see is Keith’s hairy ass and Shiro hovering over him. 

“Want to stop?”

“Hell no!” Keith barked. He was aroused. The way Shiro’s large hands cupped his ass was causing blood to course through his veins and tension to build in his balls. He wanted whatever Shiro was going to give him.

Shiro’s thumbs, both robotic and human, dug into the crevice of Keith’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Keith bit his lip at the sensation of Shiro’s hot breath against his entrance, and let out a broken sigh as the other licked a stripe along the puckered ring. 

“Good?” Shiro asked. Keith only replied with a whine. Shiro took it as a sign to continue. He licked Keith’s asshole again and again, each slick curl of his muscle causing Keith to clench and shudder. Shiro was notorious for teasing Keith. He took his time, expertly working his tongue on and around the rim. 

“Shiro... please,” Keith begged. He was going light-headed from hanging over the engine’s compartment for so long. His shirt rode down towards his collarbones, the fabric brushing his sensitive nipples every time he wriggled restlessly beneath Shiro. Eventually Shiro caved. He darted his tongue into Keith, eliciting a pleasured moan from both of them. Shiro moaned again as he happily lapped Keith’s rim one more time before pushing his tongue past his sphincter.

“Ah, _fuck,”_ Keith moaned. Everything about Shiro was big. Even his tongue was fat and stretched him almost painfully as he continued licking Keith’s walls. Keith felt his dick twitch between his legs. It was fighting to rise against the cool metal of the plane’s wall, which only made Keith hornier. His situation restrained him in ways he never imagined before. He could do nothing but take Shiro’s tongue in his ass. He was at the other’s mercy. 

It took several minutes of Shiro eating Keith’s ass before the other switched his approach. Keith felt the other pull back for a moment, followed by the sound of him unzipping his own pants.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed. He took purchase of the assembly lube and held the bottle out for the other.

“Lucky you,” Shiro said with what Keith knew was a smile. He glanced over his shoulder in time to see Shiro squeeze a generous helping onto his fingers. Keith groaned when Shiro guided a finger into him, and the bottle of lube slipped out of his grasp as he covered his mouth to stifle his moan when the other barely gave him time to prepare for the second. Shiro fingered Keith roughly. He was impatient and horny, and Keith knew the other was aroused by how helpless he was, stuck in the jet of a fighter craft and unable to do anything but take Shiro’s dick.

Keith ceased up at the sensation of Shiro guiding the head of his cock towards his rim. He slid the large member between the valley of his ass a few times to help Keith get used to the feeling before he changed his approach. Keith gritted his teeth, fighting back another moan threatening to escape his lips. Shiro’s patience was thin, which was a rarity. He lined his dick with Keith’s entrance and pushed deep, the thick head of his cock sinking in with very little resistance. 

“Oh fuck,” Keith moaned. “Oh god,” he whined. That felt incredible. Shiro painfully stretched the muscles of Keith’s walls until he saw stars. If it weren’t for Shiro fucking Keith often, Keith was certain he wouldn’t stand a chance. The blood rushing to his head made it harder for him to think. 

“Okay?” Shiro asked. He sounded just as starved as Keith felt. He sounded like he didn’t actually care if Keith was alright. He asked from habit, but if he could actually back down after Keith’s slick heat encompassed him in its entirety was a completely separate feat. 

“Yeah,” Keith said regardless, also out of habit. He could take it. Not once did he shy away from Shiro. And rightfully so. It always paid off in the end. Keith tried to hang onto whatever he could as Shiro started with slow thrusts. He snapped his pelvis forward with more vigor once Keith’s body adjusted to his girth, and soon, Shiro was fucking him without restraint.

“Ah,” Keith moaned. “Ah, _fuck Shiro—”_  

Shiro’s cold prosthetic flattened on Keith’s bare back, holding him steady as he canted his hips forward and back in a harsh, even rhythm. Keith felt himself slipping further into the plane, which only made his arousal heighten. He was teetering on the edge of orgasm as well, the thrill of Shiro hitting his prostate head-on unyielding and unbearably blissful. 

“Yes,” Keith murmured after a moment of steady thrusts. Shiro had picked up his pace, much to Keith’s delight. “Yes Shiro, just like that. Yes, _yes, ye—”_

Keith cried out in pleasure, pushed beyond his limits and cumming in spurts that matched Shiro’s continued thrusting.

“God Keith,” Shiro groaned. He now held Keith’s hips tightly with both hands as he slammed deeper into him, deeper than Keith imagined possible. “You take me so well,” he hissed. Keith slapped the hull of the aircraft, trying for the life of him to stay secure as Shiro ramped up his thrusts. His body hurt in the best way imaginable. Shiro’s heavy panting and strangled groans was incredibly pleasing to Keith. He loved knowing he made Shiro feel good. Sighing contently, Keith let himself play fuck doll for Shiro, arms and legs falling limp on either side of the plane while the other worked himself into completion.

When Shiro eventually slipped out, he shoved a bionic finger into Keith’s asshole before helping him out of the aircraft. 

Keith felt weak at the knees as he leaned heavily onto the other. Shiro held him upright with his arm, the other firmly plugging his asshole from spilling out his warm semen. Shiro took a moment to kiss Keith. It was warm and tender; a reflection of his feelings and the complete opposite pace of the pounding he just gave him. Shiro held Keith against his chest, and to Keith’s shuddering surprise, switched hands. The feeling of a large bionic finger being replaced by two warm human digits was strange, to say the least. Keith gasped against Shiro’s chest and waited for a verbal explanation that didn’t come. Instead, he observed the other guide his floating prosthetic across the room to grab a single tissue out of the box propped on a corner desk used by the reception of the hangar. 

Shiro’s explanation came in the form of action. He delicately guided the napkin into Keith, replacing his fingers and better plugging in his spunk.

“I’m going to finish fixing this craft,” Shiro explained as he lifted Keith’s underwear, followed by his jeans. He took a step back to button the pants and zip up the fly before giving Keith a chaste kiss on the lips, followed by an even more innocent peck on his nose. 

“Why don’t you wait for me in my room?”

Keith nodded shakily, still dizzy from practically being fucked upside down. 

“Take off everything except this,” Shiro instructed as he smacked Keith’s ass, implying the makeshift buttplug. Another nod, and soon Keith was weakly stumbling out of the hanger and towards Shiro’s bedroom, already sporting another erection and ready to have Shiro help rid him of it.

**Author's Note:**

> KEVIN!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDO  
> I'll never forget how we met. You drew a funny sheith fisting comic and I fell in lov—  
> Seriously though, thank you for your art and your FRIENDSHIP! You're great. I love talking to you.  
> I hope you have a very merry xmas and a happy new year~ ♥♥♥
> 
> PS. I loved this one comic you drew so much I felt compelled to write about it... I hope you don't mind u-u  
> (To my readers, please check it out: [@Carpincho_Kev](https://twitter.com/Carpincho_Kev/status/1069452007059202048))


End file.
